The invention relates generally to a welding torch and, more particularly, to a welding electrode and a welding electrode holder.
Welding is a process that has become increasingly ubiquitous in various industries and applications. While such processes may be automated in certain contexts, a large number of applications continue to exist for manual welding operations. Such welding operations rely on a variety of types of equipment to ensure the supply of welding consumables (e.g., electrodes, etc.) is provided to the weld in an appropriate amount at the desired time. For example, shielded metal arc welding (SMAW) typically relies on a welding electrode to provide filler material for a weld.
Power is typically provided to the welding electrode via a welding torch coupled to a welding power source. That is, an electric current from the welding power source is typically used to strike an arc between a workpiece and the welding electrode. To that end, welding electrodes are often secured by the welding torch on one end, while the arc is formed utilizing the opposite end. In some circumstances, a welding operator may find it advantageous to alter the shape of the welding electrode prior to initiating the arc to obtain better control over the welding process. For example, some welding operators may bend the welding electrode for improved control of stick welding processes. Unfortunately, these practices are often associated with a variety of drawbacks since only a portion of the length of the welding electrode is utilized for the weld, while the remaining portion is discarded. Accordingly, there exists a need for improved welding systems that overcome these drawbacks.